The Ghost and the Gatherer
by VikingQueen
Summary: When a mysterious virus leaves Raven critically ill, Robin begins to realize certain feelings for the telekenetic. That, along with a rash of dangerous robberies should be enough for one lifetime, but what will happen when Raven's cousins show up? RaexRob
1. Virus

_Disclaimer: _I don't own Raven, Robin, Beast Boy, Starfire, Cyborg, or anyone else for that matter. But you should know that already. 

**Chapter One: Virus**



"Raven? Raven!" Beast Boy pounded impatiently on the telekinesis's door. "Come on out…we're having _tofu _for lunch!"

"Oh no we're not!" Cyborg stormed into the hall. "We're having real meat this time! I'm tired of that tasteless glop!"

"Tofu is not glop! Anyway, I might have known some of that meat!"

"Yeah, well…"

_Groan._

From inside her room, Raven listened in annoyance to the two boys argue. _Pointless. Absolutely pointless._

A single candle burns low, casting a thin trickle of light across the floor. The room was never bright, though Raven often lit candles during meditation. It just wasn't the kind of room one wanted to see in a lot of light. But that was Raven.

Outside, two best friends when it came to everything but food, continued their heated, and loud, dispute.

The door slowly slid open, halfway, so one of her violet eye glared out from the shadows.

"What do you want?"

Cy and BB glanced over, surprised. "Uh, lunch time!" said the changeling.

"I'm not hungry."

"But we're having STEAK!"

"_No_ we're _not_. We're having TOFU!"  
"STEAK!"  
"TOFU!"

Raven sighed and moved past the arguing superheroes into the main room. Robin was relaxing on the couch; his legs sprawled all over the place.

"Raven! Have you arrived to indulge in the tofu or the cooked cow?" Starfire raced up to the apathetic girl.  
"Uh, no thanks. Just some herbal tea."

Robin glanced over at her. "Good choice. Cyborg overcooked the steak again, and I think tofu is supposed to be white, not green."

"Ugh. Thanks. That really helped my appetite."

Raven's cold eyes flicked over the room, taking in everything. Starfire hovered nearby, her emerald eyes sparkling with pure, simple benevolence. No matter how dark Raven acted, sweet, if naïve, Star could always find a little part of her heart and settle in.

Cyborg and Beast Boy had re-entered, still arguing fiercely. Neither backed down, no matter how completely idiotic the fight was.

"Would you two please be quiet? I'm trying to watch TV!" yells Robin over the persistently growing din. Raven glances over at the Boy Wonder. His hair seems messier then usual, and his brow more furrowed.

"TV? _TV_!" BB waves his arms around wildly. "This is a matter of food, Robin! _FOOD!_" Cyborg nods. "Yeah, what are ya watching, anyway?"

Robin eyes-hidden behind his mask-never left the screen. "News. Checking to see if anything strange has happened."  
Raven, holding a steaming cup, took a seat beside him. On the TV, the reporter on _Live!_ Channel 23 News was interviewing a man whose house had been broken in to.

"I d-don't know what happened! I mean, I was on the couch, I was kind of drowsy, and suddenly there was a crash in the kitchen. I don't know _how_ they got past the burglar alarm, it's state-of-the art…anyway, suddenly I woke up feeling sick. I called the police right away, of course…"

Robin picked up the remote to turn off the TV. "Just a regular break-in." Starfire, who was now leaning over the back of the couch, said, "What about the man's unfortunate and sudden illness?"  
"It's just trauma. Happens all the time."

But chills were prickling up Raven's spine. "No…wait." She grabbed the remote from Robin, eyes fixed on the screen. "What is it, Rae?"

Now the reporter picked up a large gold coin with an odd symbol on it.

Raven's heart began beating faster. _No…_ she thought. _NO!_

"This object was found in the house, near the one thing that was stolen: An ancient necklace said to have 'dark powers'."

"Oh no…" Robin turned to Raven. "Oh no…it's…"  
"Raven?"  
In the newscaster's hand, the coin began to shake. "That's odd…" he said. "Why is it…? _Ahhhh!_" The thing began glowing brightly, and vibrating so much, the man shook. Beside him, the man whose house had been broken into let out a harsh yell.

Raven let out a cry of pain, nausea stirring sickeningly in her stomach. Before she fell, Robin leapt foreword, catching her before she hit the floor. "Raven? What is it!" the girl was trembling all over. "The Akuba…it's back…


	2. Rei and Kiyu

_Disclaimer: I don't own Raven, Robin, Beast Boy, Starfire, Cyborg, or anyone else for that matter. But you should know that already. HOWEVER I do own Rei and Kiyu, so no taking my characters._

**Chapter Two: Rei and Kiyu**



Robin laid Raven gently on her bed. Her body was still shaking slightly, and her violet eyes were open, but unbearably blank. _Raven…_ he thought. _What did that thing do to you?_

"Robin!"  
The Boy Wonder turned at Starfire's voice, accompanied by the blaring alarm system. Immediately responding to the earsplitting sound, he rushed towards the door.

For the first time in his life, he paused and looked back.

_Raven…_

"_Who are you!"_

_We will find you, little blackbird._

"_What do you want?"_

_You.  
"Leave! I won't let you find me."  
We are all around you, Raven. The Virus has taken its grip, and it will not release you. _

_But how, demon-child, did you escape Trigon? Your father, the most terrible…let us into your mind…_

Fiery pain shot through Raven's mind as the voices probed deeper into her memories.

_What gave you hope…?_

An image floated to the top of the girl's subconscious.

_Robin? His name is Robin?_

"_Leave him!"  
_

Raven jolted up, drenched with sweat.  
"Robin!"

No answer.

"ROBIN!"

_Something must have happened…they must have left…_

She tried to stand, but a wave of weakness sent her to her knees.   
Suddenly, there was a hiss and a clattering in the main room, heralding the return of the Titans.

"Man, that is the last time I am letting BB choose the radio station. It'll be weeks before I can fix the T-Car's speakers!"

"I quite enjoyed the 'Stone' music!"  
"That's _Rock_ music, Star."  
"Hey Rob, where ya goin'?"

"I have to make sure Raven's ok."

A moment later, Robin appeared in the doorway. Raven was struggling to keep herself from collapsing. "Raven!" he dashed foreword, putting his arms protectively around her shoulders. "What's wrong? What happened?" the girl stared at him for a moment, then "Go…you have to go!"  
"Raven? What do you mean…!"

"Go, Robin, and take the others!"

"Why?"

Suddenly, there was a crash and a yell in the main room. Raven gasped. "They're here…"

Robin stiffened. "Who's here? Who are they?"

"They have come for me…Trigon's kin…"  
Robin felt a surge of anger. "Whoever they are, we'll get rid of them."  
"You cannot stop them."

"I will. I promise."  
Robin placed the ailing girl back on her bed, and then sprinted out of the door. "Don't worry Raven. We'll keep them away!"

He reached the main room to see two girls in a fighting stance, facing the other Titans. Both of them has Raven's hourglass figure, but other then that, there seemed no similarities at all. _But from what we know of Raven's family, there's almost never a large resemblance._

One of the girls had pale, sliver-white hair, flowing like an icy river down her back. Her eyes were cold and light blue, but she had a gentle face. She was holding a ball carved of diamond, outlined in silver and pearl.

Her sister (It was obvious they were related) was much different. Her hair was only a bit longer then Raven's, and jet black. Her eyes were indigo, and her face was bolder then the other's, with sharper features. She, on the other hand, was holding a black and silver staff, with a sharp point, covered in amethysts. One was wearing all black, and the other, white. Both were accompanied by a wolf—one white and graceful, the other black and fierce-looking.

"Listen, who ever you are," Cyborg was saying. "We're not telling you where to find Raven until _you_ tell us who you are!"

"We're not telling them anything." Said Robin. "They've come to try and capture Raven!"

The girl with black hair glared at him. "Now listen here, you…"  
"Why should we?" cried Starfire. "We will not listen to you if you wish to take our friend away!"  
The pale girl's eyes seemed to light on fire. "I'm getting impatient." She said. She held up her silvery sphere, glaring at the Titans. "Spirit charge!"

Flowing out of the weapon came an army of ghosts-animals, warriors, a swirling mass of them, slamming the four to the ground. For a moment, none of them could move. "Never stand in my way again."

Her sister frowned. "Didn't think they'd be beaten _that_ easily."

The wolves began sniffing the air, eyes bright. The white one caught the scent first, and began barking, turned in the direction of Raven's room. The girls began to hurry the same way.

"We're not finished with you yet!"  
Robin and the others had leapt up. The two girls sighed.

"We can see…

"…You're not going to give up."

Robin smirked slightly. "Sorry to disappoint you."

"Oh, we're not disappointed. In fact…"  
"…We haven't had a good challenge in ages!"

Beast Boy held his head in his hands. "I wish they'd stop completing each other's sentences! My head huuuuuurts!"

Robin, who was getting angrier, flicked out one of his Birdarangs, and hurled it at the twins.  
The girls smiled and touched each other's hands.

"If you mess with Kiyu and Rei…"

"…You should know you're going to pay!'

Kiyu, the dark-haired one, held up her free hand, pointing it at Robin. He felt a sudden tingling all over his skin. At the same time, something very like his own Bo Staff appeared in her hand. With one swift movement, the Birdarang was knocked aside.

"Where'd that come from!" Cyborg shouted. Then he shrugged. "Well, you may not have been affected by that little toy-"—"HEY!" said Robin indignantly. —"But try my sonic cannon on for size!" with a grin, the half-robot held up his arm and fired the electrical blast.

It hit Kiyu square in the chest.

"BOOYAH!" yelled Cyborg, thrusting his arm into the air.  
But something was wrong. The girl was just standing there, smiling slightly. It took a moment for Robin to realize what was going on. "She's absorbing the attack!"  
Rei, her pale eyes gleaming, nodded. "Yup, and she's sending it right back to ya!"  
Sure enough, a blazing beam of blue light slammed, full force, right back at it's creator.

"Cy!" Yelled Beast Boy. "Hey! No one hurts _this_ changeling's best buddy!" In an instant, the green boy had become one very angry green rhino.

Rei smiled again. "Oh dear. It seems we're about to be gored."

Kiyu nodded in mock sadness. "What could take care of such a _dangerous_ creature?"

"Iki!" Yelled Rei.

"Isei!" Cried Kiyu.

A white tiger.

A black crocodile.

That's what was standing in front of the two intruders.

"A Rhino's two worst enemies." Said Kiyu.

Beast Boy shrank into an ant and scurried away, shrieking in a tiny voice, _"Yipe yipe yipe!"_

"You will darken our door no longer, cruel ones!" cried Starfire, her eyes glowing green.

"It is our honor to meet the Tamaranian Princess. Your battle with your sister is well known, even in Azarath."

"Do not speak to me as a friend!" the alien cried, and fired a fast and deadly round of starbolts towards the girls. "You will never be my friend!"

"Spirit Shield!" Rei's orb began to glow, again releasing her army of ghosts. This time, though, they surrounded the twins instead of charging.

"Those who are dead can't die again, after all." She said smirking. Then she turned to Kiyu. "You're turn, sister."

Kiyu grinned and…fired glowing blue starbolts right back at Starfire!

"Let me get this straight…" said Beast Boy, no longer an ant, but still cowering. "That one has gadgets like Robin, can copy Star's alien power, fired Cy's sonic cannon back at him, and their wolves are copy-creatures, like me. And _that_ one can summon the dead!" he ponders for a moment. "You know, it's too bad they aren't the good guys…"  
Both girls glared at him. "Listen here, green gills-"

Suddenly, a cry of pain echoed from the halls.  
The girls whirled around. "She's there!" Cried Kiyu.  
"RAVEN!" yelled Robin, trying to run ahead of the twins, but the wolves, Iki and Isei turned and, growling, backed the four towards the wall.

After several minutes, the animals ears pricked up, and alert, they rushed after their mistresses.

The moment he was unguarded, Robin raced towards Raven's room, followed by the other titans.

_Don't worry, Raven. I'll never let anyone take you. Never!_


	3. Traitors to Trigon

_Disclaimer goes here. I take it you know what it is already._

**Chapter Three: Traitors to Trigon**



The four Titans dashed after Kiyu and Rei, towards Raven's room. When Iki and Isei, the two wolves, glanced back and saw them closing in, they barked out what sounded very much like, "They're coming!"

Some unknown force inside him drove on Robin. He had a feeling he should be getting tired, but his brain and body felt like water, with no feeling or grasp of physical limits. Behind him, he could hear Beast Boy and Cyborg panting.

Abruptly, they skidded to a stop in front of Raven's door. But someone had constructed a strange, shimmering shield around the door—no one could get in. The friends began bashing away, but it was useless.

"Well," grunted Cyborg, driving his shoulder in to the barrier in between words. "Maybe," _slam _"If," _slam _"That girl,"_ slam _"Can copy our moves," _slam _"She can copy," _slam_ "Someone else's!"

Suddenly, a voice issued from the other side of the door.

"Let them in, Kiyu."

The girl seemed to have obeyed, for the Titan's next _slam_ sent them sprawling into the room.

Robin jumped back up, and froze.

Raven was sitting up in bed, eyes closed, but with a light smile on her face. Rei was perched on the edge of the mattress. Kiyu was standing near the door, a smirk on her face. The sisters looked smug and amused, but not evil or murderous.

"Robin?"  
He walked slowly to the bedside, pausing in front of Rei.

"Who…?"   
The pale girl smiled. "Just because we're—what did Raven call us? —'Trigon's Kin' doesn't mean we're evil. Look at her." She gives Robin a piercing look. "I have a feeling you trust her." He reddened slightly, but then turns back to Raven. "Is she going to be alright?"

Both girls averted their eyes. "Um…we…we're not really…um…sure."

Robin stared at her. "What do you mean!"

Kiyu shuffled and looked down at her feet. "Ok…Raven has six cousins. We're two of them. But we're not nearly as…"

"Evil?" asked Cyborg.

"Crazy?" questioned Beast Boy.

"Corfingoble Slarblefasts?" _(A/N I have no clue how to speak Tamaranian, obviously) _

Everyone stared at Starfire. "Um…right. Anyway, the other four—Circi, Larel, Hiyd, and Hiss—are malevolent, conceited, vindictive, and generally, not good people."  
"So, basically, you guys are…traitors?"

"And proud of it!" Rei nodded fiercely.

"Can I _please_ continue? Anyway, Raven and her cousins each have a different power—I'm guessing you know that."  
"What can the others—?"

"I'm getting to that. Anyway, Circi—she curses stuff. I mean, serious curses. Ever heard of King Tut?"  
The Titans blink. "Wow."

"Exactly. And Larel, he makes dark objects. That's were the Akuba coin came from. And that's what made Rae sick. Larel made the coin, and Circi cursed it."  
Robin's face darkened. "So it's their fault."  
Rei glanced at him, her brow furrowed. Then her face cleared and she laughed softly.

Everyone looked at her. "What?"  
"Nothing." she said, smirking. "Let's just say I've put two and two together and come up with…" _a superhero-sized crush, _she thought. But she didn't continue out loud.

"But what power do the Hiyd and Hiss have under their control?" asked Star.

"They're master thieves. Hiyd is a basic transformer."  
"Like me and those wolves?" inquired BB.

"Not exactly. He's like, brains and brawn all in one. He can turn from super-smart weakling to super-strong imbecile."  
Kiyu nodded. "And Hiss can turn into either a liquid or gas-like substance. Useful for getting through small spaces, and as an added 'bonus' the gas she turns into is poison."

"So, a curser, an evil-object maker, a transforming dude, and someone who can sneak into almost anywhere. Great." Said Cy. Then he turned to the Titan's leader. "Hey Robin, what's wrong?"

Robin was sitting by Raven, an odd look on his face. Rei smirked again.

"And what about Raven?"

The girls became awkward again. "That's just it. Circi's curses-they're hard to break. And it doesn't help that Larel used a bunch of dark objects—probably ones that Hiyd and Hiss stole—to make the Akuba coin."  
"So…"

"So…" Kiyu and Rei both glanced at each other, looking nervous. "It's quite possible…that she could die."


	4. Flight of the Titans

_Disclaimer goes here. I take it you know what it is already._

_And thanks for the reviews, everyone. __Glad you like it._

**Chapter Four: Flight of the Titans**



"WHAT!" Yelled Robin.

Everyone in the room flinched. "We're really sorry," said Kiyu meekly. "She is our cousin…we don't like it anymore then you—"

Robin put his head in his hands. "She can't die!"  
Rei opened her mouth but Robin cut her off. "How can I save her?"

"We're not—"  
"_How_?"

"We don't—"  
"**_How!_**"  
Kiyu threw up her hands. "Robin. Listen to me! We. Do. Not. Know! Do you really think we're not going to try! We've been _trying_ for years! Hiyd, Hiss, Circi and Larel. They are four of the most dangerous people in…on…well, they just _are_. You just expect us to be able to wave our arms, go 'Alakazam' and heal her? Our powers don't work that way!"

Robin stared at her. "So there's no way?"  
"Of course there's a way! You don't think we'd come all the way here to say, 'Sorry, she's just gonna die and we're not going to do anything about it'? There's a way alright, it's just not the easiest way."

Robin groaned. "Which sends us right back to my original question…_How_?"

"Oh. Right. We have to get the Akuba coin, split it into the original dark objects, then get them back to their Guardians."

"Guardians?"

"Yeah. Sorcerers kept each of the objects that made the Akuba. I presume you saw that man on the TV? The one with the necklace?"

Starfire nodded. "The one that was stricken with the sudden sickness?"  
Rei nodded. "That's Colad. He's one of three Sorcerers of Azarath. That's why the Akuba didn't affect the newscaster, but it did get to him. The Akuba only affects people like us."

"And Raven." Said Robin. Rei smirked again. "Why do you keep doing that!"

_Smirk, smirk._

"Cut it out!"

"Ok, y'all, that's enough." Said Cyborg, stepping between the smug-looking Rei and an infuriated Robin. "We gotta get the Akuba, 'split it' and…"

**_CRASH_**.

Kiyu leapt to the doorway and peeked out.

"We don't need to find the Akuba—it just came to us."

Rei rolled her eyes. "Never fails. We're just mapping out the plan when the bad guy bursts in. Are all villains this addicted to evil clichés?"

Kiyu grabbed her sister's hand. "Cy, BB, Star—you're with us. Robin, get Raven _out_. They've got that blasted coin with 'em, and that can't help her condition. Wait for us just a bit outside the city—we'll catch up with you soon!"

Robin nodded. As the others left, he gently lifted the telekinetic off her bed. "Wait!" he cried at Kiyu. "How am I supposed to get out without being seen?" she turned and thought. After a split second, she waved her hand, and a strange energy filled Robin.

"There. You can fly now. Hurry!"

A few minutes later, the Boy Wonder was soaring over the city, carrying Raven on his back. It was an odd feeling—not flying, but being able to do something he'd never done before.

_This has to be the weirdest day of my life._ Which was saying something.

Suddenly, a starbolt shot past his ear. He looked behind him to see his alien friend chasing him.

"Starfire!" he yelled. "What are you doing!"

"Keep going, Robin!" cried Rei, who was coming up behind the Tamaranian. "Circi put a controlling curse on her—I'll take care of it!" She seemed to reach inside Star's head and pull out her spirit. "Ah-here it is!" there was a small dark stain in the otherwise white essence. Rei held her orb like and eraser, and—

"Robin GO!"

He tore his eyes away and shot across the rooftops.

Unbeknownst to Robin, below him, a stream of silver liquid shivered up walls and over buildings.

Hiss.

_"Heh heh heh…"_ she whispered as she slithered after her quarry. If she had a mouth at that point, she would have been grinning hungrily. _"Kiyu and Rei may have held up by idiotic brother and cousins, but they couldn't stop me now, could they?"_

With a sizzling sound, she became a mist-like cloud and floated on a breeze, up behind Robin and Raven. It would have been rather appealing, but it had a menacing aura and a toxic smell.

Robin felt a prickling on the back of his neck. He whirled in the air to see the gas floating behind him.

"You must be Hiss."

"Clever boy." She replied. Then, instead of a cloud, she was a girl. She looked almost like Rei—pale, with silvery hair, but her face was snake like, and her grey tresses were wispy. "And handsome, too. I guess my _dear_ cousins told you about me. You're Robin, I suppose…and of course," her voice became low and dangerous. "Raven."

"I get the feeling you're not to happy to see her."

"That traitorous fool? Why should I be?" Hiss snarled.

"Why should _we_ be, sister dear."

Hiyd was indeed wimpy-looking. He was scrawny and awkward, with oily hair and beady eyes. Hiss's own cold eyes narrowed. "You took you're time. I presume you killed the others?"

Robin's heart skipped a beat.

"Erm…that's just it…we just got away…"  
Hiss glared at him. "So they're alive."

"Well, whenever Circi put a curse on someone, Rei would get rid of it, and Kiyu kept deflecting attacks, and that big robot dude knocked out Larel—"

Hiss's eyes glowed blood red momentarily. "Must I do everything? I mean really—"

"ROBIN, I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO GET OUT OF HERE!"

Rei and Kiyu (followed closely by Star, Beast Boy, and Cyborg) were speeding towards the evil duo. Hiyd grinned. In an instant, he was no longer a gangly boy, but a large, hulking man, holding a brutal club. He knocked Starfire out of the air, then aimed again at Beast Boy.

"ROBIN!" Kiyu yelled, shooting a series of fireballs at Hiss. "IF LAREL AND CIRCI COME THEY'LL HAVE THE AKUBA AND THAT WON'T BE GOOD!"

That snapped Robin out of it. _I have to get Raven away from here!_

Leaving the battle scene far behind, he soared towards a forest on the horizon.


	5. Family Feud

_Disclaimer. As usual. I do not own…(insert show/characters etcetera here)_

**Chapter Five: Family Feud**



Robin didn't like sitting around and waiting.

Unfortunately…

He had been in the forest for almost two hours now, deep enough into the wood that he couldn't hear the echoes of battle any longer. The only thing that kept him there was Raven.

She still hadn't woken up. Every so often, she would stir, but that was all—no other movement. Robin didn't like that, either.

The quiet was pressing in on his ears, creating an infuriating buzzing which hammered relentlessly against his skull.

Then, with no warning whatsoever, a sizzling black spear of power shot right towards the two.

Grabbing Raven, Robin leapt into the air. Behind him, the tree they were sitting in front of shriveled into a blackened stump, and the air was suddenly thick with the stench of death.

Above the two superheroes was evil cousin no. 3…a girl (_Must be Circe,_ thought Robin) with shining golden hair and hard gray eyes was glaring down at them in a way with suggested that a frown had never been absent from her face.

"Let me guess. Monologues, right? My idiotic cousins have a habit of doing that. Me, I cut to the chase." With that, she hurled another bolt of black curse.

There wasn't time for Robin to move.

If the other Titans (plus Kiyu and Rei) hadn't showed up a split second before the curse hit, Robin and Raven would have been a pile of soot on the ground.

"You are so lucky," Rei growled, "That we got here."

Robin shot her a glare from behind his mask. Kiyu glared at him. Cyborg glared at all of them.  
"Ok, why are y'all standing _here_ fighting, when you should be out _there _fighting!"

Robin nodded. "Right. Titans, _G-_"  
Rei and Kiyu stepped in front of him. "NOT you. As I said before, you have to get Raven out-"

"-Of here. Yes, you have said that before. Several times. And now I have something to say. I can't run away while my friends are fighting these-"

Rei raised an eyebrow. "So you're going to let Raven die?"

Robin stared at her. She smirked, challenging him. _I have a feeling Robin would never abandon Raven. Actually, I _know_ he wouldn't. _Her smirk widened.

"I am not going anywhere."

Everyone stared in Raven's direction. The girl had awoken and struggled to her feet.

Circe didn't stare. She glared.

"One thing I have always loathed about you, Blackbird, is your annoying determination."  
"_Don't call me Bl—that name!"_

"I'll call you whatever I want, Blackbird!"  
Raven was shaking with fury. "SHUT UP! Azarath Metrion ZINTHOS!"

There was a crackle of energy and Circe was knocked out of the air.

Robin leaned over to Rei and asked, "Why does she hate that nickname so much?"

"Because of whom it's used by. It's also kind of insulting. According to them, she doesn't deserve to be named such a dark, magical bird, Raven. They—as in Circe, Larel, Hiss, and Hiyd—used to call her Mockingbird, but they regretted it."

The girl pointed to Circe's arm, where a long, black scar ran from her shoulder to the tip of her index finger.

"Raven did that?"

"Yep. I was there. Not pleasant. They've all got one. Larel has the biggest, though. He started it."

The sorceress turned to glare at the two. "What are you two whispering about!" she saw what Robin was staring at and slapped her hand over her arm (though it didn't help much seeing as how long the scar was).

Kiyu laughed. "What is it, Circe? Worried they'll see your scar? Hate to tell you this, but it can't be that easy to hide…"

Her cousin screamed in rage. "I'm going to kill you, you little power-snitching—!"

But then her face cleared. "Actually, maybe I'll have some fun first…"

At the same time, Rei and Kiyu leapt into the air. "Guys, you might want to get out of the way…"

"…Because whenever she says that…"  
"…It can only mean trouble!"  
"Cut that out!" yelled Beast Boy, holding his head again.

Suddenly, there was an explosion of blinding yellow light, and Circe screamed. Robin found himself instinctively grabbed for Raven, his eyes narrowing against the blazing flash.

Beast Boy gasped.

"_Terra!_"

_Ooh…cliffhanger ending. Overdone, yet so classic._


	6. Tricksters, Battles and Blood

_Disclaimer. As usual. I do not own…(insert show/characters etcetera here)_

_I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, but my laptop got fried (It involved apple juice, a dumb little sister, and an airplane—please don't ask.)_

_Also, I noticed that I introduced Circi as, just that, Circi. But lately I've been spelling it Circe. Well, I'm changing it back, sorry._

**Chapter Six: Trickster, Battles and Blood**

Terra's hair flowed like a golden banner down her back, and her sparkling blue eyes turned in Beast Boy's direction. The changeling's mouth opened and closed repeatedly in the classic show of shock.

"We thought…but you…stone…" he looked quite ready to collapse. Terra sauntered seductively over too him, and, in an out-of-character show of public affection, put her arm around BB's waist.

It was that that gave it away…at least to Raven.

But her strength was failing her. She could feel Larel, and the Akuba coin, coming closer, and every breath cost her considerable effort. She tried to yell out, to warn her friends, but it seemed her voice had decided to desert her.

Struggling to get the Titan's attention over Starfire's shrieks of joy ('Friend Terra! You have returned!') And Cyborg's '_booyah!'_s, the telekinetic lifted her hand. Her power wasn't strong enough to pick up anything more then a pebble, but that pebble was quite enough to give 'Terra' a good whap across the face.

Beast Boy tore his gaze away from the blonde. "Raven!" he yelled "Geez, I know you guys aren't the best of friends, but—"

Starfire and Cyborg quieted their shouts, looking nervously from one angry face to the other. Robin raised his eyebrows, suspicious. "What is it, Raven?"

Sending a dark glare Beast Boy's way, Raven replied, "That's Circi. Not Terra." The words came out _just_ strong enough for everyone present to hear, before they slipped away along with the ailing girl's consciousness.

The horrified silence that had immediately enveloped the wood was suffocating. And then…

Circi-turned-Terra let out a shout of raucous laughter and became herself again. Still grinning, she mimicked the scream of fear she had faked along with the flash of yellow light. "You fell for it!"

Beast Boy's ear's drooped in an exaggerated show of disappointment and sadness.  
"Aw, don't feel so bad, Bumbling Boy. Just because your girlfriend's dea-"

"That's enough outta you!" yelled Cyborg, firing up his sonic cannon. The attack would have been deadly at such close range. If it had ever hit. Circi glared at him and tried to shift, but right after changing into Bumble Bee, she was replaced by Jynx, then a dark haired girl the other Titan's didn't know. Cyborg blinked several times, swaying slightly with dizziness at seeing the three girls continuously flash before his eyes.

Then he fell flat on his face, groaning.

"Erg. I hate that." The sorceress shook the last bit of Jynx's hair off of her before smirking in a satisfied way down at the half robot. "Still, nice and effective."

Rei and Kiyu glanced at each other. They knew what was coming next, and they knew it could only mean trouble. _Big _trouble. Huge, gigantic, enormous…well, you get the idea.

Unfortunately, they couldn't stop it, thanks to Trigon, an evil spell, and a set of necklaces that Circi, Larel, Hiss and Hiyd all wore. So the twins braced themselves for the trouble.

Circi slipped up to Robin, batting her eyelashes behind a loose curl of shining hair. "Hey, Boy Wonder…lets see who _you_ like best." He took a step back from her, seeming unsure of what was about to happen.

And then it happened.

In an instant, there was two of one person present. One was standing by Robin, looking as shocked as humanly-or demonly-possible. The other was unconscious, leaning against a tree.

"I'M _HER_!" Circi shrieked, revulsion written across her-or Raven's-features. "Oh, gross, gross, gross get me OUT of this traitorous Blackbird body!" she didn't really need to request it. In another instant, she was herself again, doubled over with disgust and breathing hard. "That was so…so" she could find no words to tell of her brief time in her hated cousin's form.

Starfire, naïve as ever, turned to Cyborg in confusion. "Circi turning into Raven…what does it mean?"

Uh Oh.

The half-robot's head swivelled hopefully towards Beast Boy and the twins, looking for help in explaining, but finding none, turned reluctantly back to the alien.

"Well, you see, Star…um, Circi…that is to say, Robin…" he quailed under the girl's curious look more then he would a furious one. He decided to get it over quickly.

"CircichangedintoRavenbecausethat'swhoRobin'sinlovewith!"

Cyborg had hoped that Starfire wouldn't pick up on the rushed clarification, but her ears were sharper then those of humans. "He…WHAT?"

Jade green Starbolts formulated themselves around two clenched fists, matching the glint in her eyes. "I…will…!"

Suddenly, all the rage and fire left her, leaving a sobbing alien princess on the ground. "…Just sit here and cry." She finished in a whimper, hiding her watering eyes between her knees and a curtain of red hair. Gingerly, Cyborg knelt down next to her.

"Uh…it's gonna be ok, Star…" finally catching Kiyu's eye, he gestured to her with a look that plainly said, _"Get over here and give me a hand!"_ The girl nodded and floated down to take his place.

"Hey, Star, it's alright. Who cares? It's just a guy."

"B-but I _loved_ him!" she wailed.

"Well, yeah, there's that, and I bet he loved you too, but, you know, teenage boys, they just change their minds quickly…" (Cy had a feeling neither Starfire nor Raven were just a passing of Robin's whims, but he didn't say so) "…But anyway, don't get too upset over it."  
Star didn't seem convinced. So Kiyu concentrated for a moment, her eyes losing their pupils. If anyone present had memorized the signs of certain psychic powers, they would know the girl was reading Starfire's mind.

"What about, uh, Speedy? Or, err, Aqualad! They look cute. I bet they like you! C'mon Star," Kiyu pleaded. "You're really beautiful, you know you are, a ton of boys would love you!"

The alien finally raised her head, the slightest hint of a smile on her face. "D-do you really believe so?"

Kiyu was obviously relieved. "Sure!"

Cyborg was relieved, too. Leaving the girls to their pep talk, the half-robot turned back to see Robin twirling his Bo Staff expertly through the air, landing a good thwap on Circi's head. The sorceress screamed in rage and fired a bolt of energy at him.

"I hate you stubborn, noble goody-goodies!" she yelled, tears of pain and fury welling up in her silvery eyes.

"We don't like you, either." Robin shot back, smirking.

Rei was not quite as cocky as her comrade. Again and again she glanced into the distance. A small dot had formed on the horizon, blurry and far off, but still there. She knew Larel was coming closer and closer, and that he would have the deadly Akuba, but she also knew that the key was surprise. But how close would he have to be for her to ambush him effectively…without harming Raven?

The final cousin seemed to put on a speed burst, and Rei made her decision. Gripping her orb tightly, she swooped to meet him under the cover of leaves.

Not yet…

Not yet…

_Now._

In a single, sharp motion, the girl shot up like a cannon ball, barring Larel's path. Her timing was perfect. His face, which seemed handsome until you saw the maliciously glittering eyes and cruel sneer, twisted in surprise.

"Miss me?"

"Not really." Recovering from his shock, Larel made for the golden coin at his belt. "And I won't when you're dead, either."

"Scath!" Rei swore, trying to grab his arm.  
"Don't use his name as some common curse, traitor!"

"I'll use it anyway I want, fool!"

"Weakling!"  
"Pig!"

Both struggled to gain control of the deadly object amid a tide of insults. Finally, Rei thrust her orb into Larel's stomach and dispelled a dagger of spirit energy.

The boy staggered in the air for a moment, clutching the growing white spot that came from only the wound of a ghost. Blood stained his hand.

"You…" he hissed through teeth clenched with pain. "You…"

Even though he was evil, even though he had caused so much pain, Rei flinched and looked away as her cousin slowly spiralled towards the ground, death written across his paling face.


	7. An Unexpected Meeting

_Disclaimer. As usual. I do not own…(insert show/characters etcetera here)_

_If you want to see what fanfictions I'm thinking of doing, scroll down my profile until you find 'Coming Attractions'_

_I have no idea whatsoever where the idea for this chapter came from, but I like it._

**Chapter Seven: An Unexpected Meeting**

_Raven?_

Raven was floating, a cool breeze washing over her face.

_Wake up, will you?_

Slowly, she opened her violet eyes. A dazzling burst of sunlight illuminated her pale face, throwing into relief an azure sky, gilded slightly with the light.

_Finally._ The voice, whoever's it was, was quite close, and getting impatient.

"Who's there?"

A face leaned over her, blocking out the sunlight. Raven strained to make out the features. The skin was extremely wrinkled, but the folds hid bright, purple eyes.

_Took you long enough._ The voice scolded. The telling-off, however, seemed only to float in her mind instead of coming in through her ears.

_Really, granddaughter, I expected you to be up the moment I gave you the medicine._

Raven jerked up. The figure stepped back easily, as if it had foreseen the sudden motion.

She was an old, shriveled woman, with long dark hair and a frown plastered on her face. This frown was reversed when the girl's eyes met her own.

"There's my girl." She was now speaking clearly, her voice both brisk and brittle. "Hello, Raven. It's about time we met."

Raven stared at her grandmother. Perhaps if she had not been so shocked, she would have realized she was still floating, above the sands of an empty beach, freckled with stones glistening with seawater.

"You're my grandmother?" whispered Raven. To her humiliation, tears sprung to her eyes.

"Oh, don't go all weepy on me, child." Said the old woman. "You're just like Arella. Ah, well." Despite it, Raven was sure she saw a little drop slip out of the crinkled skin.

"I thought you were dead." The girl said, her voice still shaky. Then she looked around. "Where are we?"  
"No idea." Said her grandmother. "I just thought a beach would be a nice place to finally meet you. And I am dead. Otherwise we wouldn't be floating."

Raven had just noticed this, too. "Does that mean…I'm dead, too?" she kept her voice emotionless, though the woman could seem to detect the hint of desperation and pain.

"No. What did you think I was talking about when I said 'medicine', eh?"

Raven looked away, feeling a pink tinge rise up her neck, flooding her cheeks. Now that she knew she was alive, she realized that this was her grandmother, someone she thought to be dead. She also noticed the presence her grandmother had—strong and assertive and wise.

"Now, I haven't got much time. I just brought you hear to meet you, and tell you something. Larel's gone, and—"

"Wait…Larel? My cousin?"   
"Yes, that stupid boy with the Akooba whatsit. Rei killed him. Anyway, he's gone, but it's just gonna get harder from here."   
The old woman thrust a small bag into Raven's hand. "I'll beat around the bush…what's in here is dangerous, DO NOT OPEN IT unless necessary, got it, missy?"

Raven looked blank. If she had expected a meeting with her dead grandmother, which she had not, it would be much more cryptic and wise then this. But she took the bag. Something squirmed inside it.

"FRIEND RAVEN?"

Raven covered her ears as Starfire's voice boomed from the sky. "What is _that_?"

"Oh, it's just magnified because your mind is small compared to that one's yelling capacity." Said her grandmother. "I suggest you go back to sleep. You'll wake up wherever your friends have taken you-I believe they'll want to see you."  
Raven lay back down and closed her eyes.

_If you ever need to talk, dear, just go to sleep…I'll be here when you need me._

When Raven next opened her eyes, she was not staring into the wrinkled face of her grandmother, but the masked one of Robin.


End file.
